


God Won't Let Me Die / Granted Immortality By His Hand

by ERASAMA



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: I just love them, I wish there were more Kuroki fanfiction, I worked on this in class I was so bored, Indecisive with a title, M/M, Oneshot, gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASAMA/pseuds/ERASAMA
Summary: Kiriya hated to drive during heavy rain. He decided to wait it out, but Kuroto has different plans.
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	God Won't Let Me Die / Granted Immortality By His Hand

The sky was dark as rain poured down from the night sky. The coroner, Kujo Kiriya, had no means of returning home without getting completely drenched in rain, he didn't like driving in heavy rain. He decided it would be much easier for him to wait out the bad weather by taking a nap down in the CR break room, that was of course he wouldn't be bothered by the ever-irritating personification of a headache, Dan Kuroto, often addressed by Kiriya as 'Kami', would let him take even so much as a wink of sleep. Knowing that madman? Kiriya doubted he'd get any rest, especially from a long, stressful work day. The coroner began to dread his trip down to the break room.

His fingers touched the cold number panel on the wall, entering the code that would allow the doors in front of him to open. Once they did, he proceeded to walk into the room. He was met with a familiar, tall, lanky figure that was standing by the coffee maker. The man turned to look at his visitor to greet him "Fancy seeing you here at this hour, Doctor Kujo," his smile was as unnerving as ever "I thought you would have already went home. Have you come to take me to dinner?" Kuroto liked to tease the coroner, he found it entertaining to watch the other man's expression change with his words.

Kiriya rolled his eyes, sighing at the manic game developer who took a sip from his coffee mug. Kiriya shook his head, his expression was one of exhaustion "I'm just here to take a nap," he decided to keep it straight to the point, he had no intention in entertaining the self-proclaimed God, he didn't want to give him that satisfaction "I was hoping you wouldn't annoy me." Kuroto frowned for a moment at the coroner's rejection, but his usual expression returned a moment later "Well, too bad, doctor. Getting on your nerves is what I do best," he observed the coroner's behavior, the man was approaching the couch. 

"You do look a bit stressed, work was hard today, I assume?" Kuroto never liked it when Kiriya didn't play along. After all, the coroner was the only one who really put up with his antics. Kiriya turned his attention to Kuroto, he found it odd that he was asked such a question from Kuroto of all people, but he nodded in affirmation "We have a case, it's going nowhere. The entire team's been scrambling to find leads, it's been about three days." Kiriya plopped himself onto the couch, letting out a defeated sigh.

The self-proclaimed God wasted no time in approaching the coroner on the couch. He sat himself down on the coroner's lap, facing him before speaking "It seems work has been challenging for the both of us, then."

A sour expression was returned to Kuroto from Kiriya. It wasn't the first time Kuroto had pinned him down like this, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Entertain me, won't you?" There was something alluring about his tone to Kiriya. He despised this man, there was so much hate in his heart, yet, he couldn't seem to pry himself away from him.

"I'd rather die," Kiriya hissed back. It was clear to Kuroto that this man was in denial, lies as per usual. The look on his face said it all - he enjoyed this.

"You'd rather die?" Kuroto leaned in to place his lips on the coroner's, he was met with no objection. He pulled away, there was a sly smirk across his face "Then, I grant you immortality."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my notebook a few days ago, it was shorter than I anticipated but I changed a lot of things. I hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
